Jovian
Jovian the "Collector" was a human merchant, dart collector, and part-time adventurer. Personality Jovian is mainly concerned with mercantilism, impressing others with his wares, and expanding his collection. He has been noted to be very passionate about the ways in which the word "collector" can be used. Abilities Jovian is a skilled salesman and has a talent for seeking out items to expand his collection. He is also adept at the use of his wares and is a very capable shot with his dart-gun. Possessions As a merchant and a collector, Jovian is largely defined by his many possessions. Two items in particular facilitate the usefulness of the rest of his collection: * A briefcase '''made of sapient pearwood, which contains the darts in Jovian's collection. It is capable of responding to some simple commands, such as firing darts contained within (though Jovian must still point it in the right direction, as it cannot see). * A '''dart-gun '''which has been fitted to fire any of his darts. Because of the varied and occasionally volatile nature of Jovian's dart collection, the dart-gun is subject to damage from use, and must frequently be repaired. Darts Jovian's known darts have included: * A '''wolfsbane dart, '''suitable for killing werewolves, which was actually meant as a hand weapon and was not suited for flying. * A '''silver-tipped dart, '''actually a trophy and not a weapon. * An '''explosive dart, '''which required an external source of ignition. * An '''epoxy dart, '''which required an extensive amount of setup for the alchemical mixture within. * A '''tantalum dart, '''serving no special purpose. Found when Jovian was seeking a tungsten dart. * An '''expanding foam dart, '''which fires a jet of expanding alchemical foam in its wake. * A '''false death dart, '''capable of inducing a near-death state in those it contacts, but only if they are already very relaxed. * A '''smoke dart, '''producing rich white smoke that is actually quite noxious. * A '''flash dart that is completely destroyed upon use. * A '''gas dart '''which incapacitates those who breathe its fumes -- including Jovian. * A '''pressurized airbag dart '''which reversed momentum of things connecting with it. * A '''white phosphorous flare dart, '''which blinded those who saw it. * A '''sonic dart, '''that produced a piercing sonic burst but required calibration before use. * A '''light-ray dart, '''which required charging from a source of elemental light power shortly before use (Tahl was used for this purpose) * A '''chef knife dart, '''essentially a chef's knife with fins attached, that Jovian pulled out of his briefcase when looking for a heavily bladed dart. * A '''high-explosive dart '''with a dangerous amount of power. * A '''fireworks dart, '''which did exactly what it sounds like. * An '''alchemical drinking dart, '''an export from one of the ex-Asoan Empire principalities, capable of turning wine into water if the user is already heavily drunk. * A '''blood lure dart, '''used to attract creatures drawn to the smell or sight of blood. Requires some blood to use. * A '''firestarter dart, '''creating a pool of burning liquid. Required a source of ignition. * An '''ignition dart, '''producing a quick sputter of sparks to ignite the firestarter dart or the explosive dart. * An '''extinguishing dart, '''capable of putting out many (but not all) kinds of fire. * A '''desiccation dart, '''able to draw all water out of a small area and store it. Jovian had only one of these when he wished to have several while fighting sahuagin. * A '''pitch dart, '''coating an area with dense pitch. * An '''inflatable boat dart, '''which used some kind of dense, highly explosive gas to rapidly expand a life boat contained within when fired. The gas would be exchanged steadily with air, making the boat safe after a few minutes. * A '''splitting flare dart, '''which separates into multiple smaller burning darts at the apex of its flight. * A '''light-explosion dart, '''which releases a flash of searing elemental light on contact. * A '''toxic paint dart, '''which, once it connects to a target, steadily drips a fluorescent, noxious fluid. * A '''slow-expanding foam dart, '''similar to the other expanding foam dart except that it is much slower. * A '''cesium dart, '''which explodes violently on contact with water. * A '''high-frequency sound dart, '''which emits an extremely powerful burst of sonic energy. It requires cranking before it can be used. * A '''magnet dart, '''which is mostly a novelty. * An '''expanding boxing glove dart, '''which fires a tethered fist-shaped projectile out of its back after it hits a target. * A '''rocket-propelled dart, '''which explodes immediately on contact. * A '''blade trap dart, '''which sets up a proximity-triggered spinning blade trap when it reaches its target. It is extremely dangerous to fire. Relationships Jovian shares a rivalry with Belgar Brokkisnev, largely over disagreements on the purpose of explosives and alchemical devices. Appendix Appearances * Genesis Category:Humans Category:Genesis Characters Category:Males Category:Player Characters